


Done Pretending

by Jaely



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaely/pseuds/Jaely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after Finn dumps her at Jean Sylvester's funeral, Quinn finds the courage to finally believe she was good enough to be more than Finn's future wife. What if Quinn Fabray finds the courage to believe she was good enough to win Rachel Berry's heart. The one person she's always wanted but thought she could never be good enough to have. Sometimes everything happens at the right time and the only thing you can do is go for it and hope that it really was meant to be.</p>
<p>This story explores the relationship between Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray as it develops and grows. It's about the relationship not how they get together. This story will follow how our girls deal with everyone else in their lives deals with the change in their relationship. There will be Show Choir and Cheerleading Nationals, family drama, new and old enemies, secrets pasts, and revealing futures. Also there will be angst but mostly this is about love and fluff and sticking together through the challenges because they love each other and they believe they have the right to be happy and they will fight tooth and nail for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  Alright, I'm finally taking the plunge into actually publishing one of my MANY Glee stories cluttering up my "my stories" folder. I'm not new to writing fan fiction but I am new to writing for Glee. Please take it easy on me. I'm a HUGE Faberry fan and I'm also gaining a taste for some Pezberry as well, but mostly Faberry. This story came to me one day and I really liked the concept and I was convinced to actually publish it. Please give it a chance and just go with the fantasy of it all.

**Summary:**  What if after Finn dumps her at Jean Sylvester's funeral, Quinn finds the courage to finally believe she was good enough to be more than Finn's future wife. What if she finds the courage to step on that scary unknown path she has only been able to glance at until now. What if Quinn Fabray finds the courage to believe she was good enough to win Rachel Berry's heart. The one person she has always wanted but was never good enough to have.

**Spoilers:**  Anything up to the episode "Funeral" of Season 2 of glee. Everything after the break up is pretty much AU. Though I will be putting some elements that are in later episodes into the this story they may be taken out of context or used at a completely different time or way. You have been warned that this will deviate from cannon right away.

**Background info:**  I did change the fact that the Unholy Trinity were forced to chose between Glee and the Cheerios for this story. That never happened. Quinn is still Captain of the Cheerios. This story isn't about the struggle to accept their relationship. This story is about dealing with the outside world's effect on our couple. There is a lot of Relationship fluff, with drama thrown in.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything but the OC character and the plot. Glee belongs to the people that created it and Fox. The restaurant in this fic is real but I did change some of the things about it to fit my story though the food is also very real and very good. There is a fair amount of profanity in this story to be aware of, though, there is not really anything in this story so far that I don't think most teenagers see or hear on a daily basses anyway.

* * *

**Done Pretending**

By:  _Jaely_  


Chapter 1

 

To say that I'm in a state of shock is an understatement right now. I'm standing here in the middle of a parking lot at the funeral home watching my now ex-boyfriend drive away after he has broken up with me. After a funeral, of all things. I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I watch him leave, but I can't say that I'm unhappy that I am now single again. It was getting harder and harder being with him anyway, but I am pissed that Finn is going to make a play for Rachel. I wipe the tears somewhat carefully from my cheeks. I don't want to smear my make-up across my face when I can't fix it or just take it completely off easily. I stand there thinking as I lightly wipe the tears away trying to get them to stop, my mind on the fact that Finn is going to try and get back together with Rachel Berry and I have to blink my eyes rapidly to keep the tears from spilling from my eyes even more at the very thought of it happening.

Why is it that Finn can believe he can be what Rachel needs? How can he think that he, of all people, is good enough to help Reach Freaking Berry – Future Broadway star – make the most of her talent and be everything she needs to be. Everything she can be, when he doesn't even know what he wants out of life!? Yes I'm pissed that Finn is going to make another go for Rachel, but again it's not for the reason everyone will probably think. I'm crying not because Finn left me – though I have to admit no matter if you really like the person or not it royally sucks to be the one that was dumped – the real reason I'm crying is out of frustration. Why is it that Finn can think he is good enough to be with some one as special as Rachel Berry but I can't... Why can't I get past all the things my father made me believe about myself and my future... Why can Finn feel that he deserves her when I can't?

He only wants her now because she has moved on and no longer pays any fucking attention to him now. She's happy and doing well with her own friends now and doesn't 'need' him anymore! I know how he is... He wants what he can't have. I mean that is why he got with me in the first place. I've heard him talking with the other guys on the football team. I knew why he really perused me back at the end of our freshmen year. I was suppose to be the Ice Princess, no one could touch me, the new and youngest ever Cheerio Captain. I didn't give any of the guys, that would hit on me, the time of day and that drove Hudson crazy. He wanted the status that would come with dating me. Now he can't stand that a supposed loser like Rachel is just fine without him. Why can't he see that he will only bring her down and keep her here, away from everything she can become? I clinch my jaw at the thought of Rachel being force to be stuck here because of him. I can not, will not, let that happen to her. 

I start the long walk home, it will give me a chance to think about how I can finally get over what I've been taught my whole life and take the chance at what I really want. As I start down the parking lot to get to the sidewalk I see the one and only Rachel Berry walk out of the funeral home. This surprises me, I thought she had already left. I mean there aren't very many cars left in the lot, you would think I would have picked up on the fact that hers is still here. I guess not. As I look at her all the jumbled feelings I've been having for years, when it comes to Rachel Berry comes flooding back at once. Though one emotion and thought floats to the surface fast and hard enough that I literally clenched my fists at my sides in the effort to contain the power of it. It is telling me to fight. It is possessive and powerful and completely all consuming. At that very moment I finally realized that I am good enough to go for what I wanted... Who I wanted... And with that sudden clarity I knew what I needed to do to get it... To get Her...

Here I was wanting her but never once had I thought I could have her... That I could be the one that could help and support her as she becomes the star she was always destined to be. That I could be so much more than I have ever really thought I could be. I can be what Rachel needs... What she wants. I just have to believe in my own abilities, like Rachel has been doing for so long now. Rachel has openly believed in me even when I was having slushies thrown in her face. When I was pregnant, and even now, even after I had slapped her at prom she believed I was more than just a pretty face. And you know what? I can be. I can be what I would only let myself dream of being in the dark lonely times alone in the middle of the night. I mean, I can get into any school I want with my GPA and SAT scores. I can even get a full ride if I find the right scholarships. If I can believe in myself as much as Rachel believes in me, then why can't I be good enough for Rachel Berry?

The thought of Rachel not being able to return my feelings flickers through my mind, but then I think about all the times we have interacted in the past. Rachel always sot me out and tried to be my friend, even in the very beginning of our freshmen year. All she has ever wanted was friends. And I wanted to be her friend but I couldn't back then. HE would have killed me for being her friend. I can't help but shiver at the memories of him... I quickly replace those thoughts with what I knew about Rachel. She wants to be wanted and she wants to be the one that is chosen. She said that when she got that award after Regionals I know that it extends to romances as well.

She just wants someone that will love her for her, but I fear that with her image issues, she will settle for just being chosen by anyone. She wants to be loved so badly she will fall back for Finn's charms until he tiers of her and wants a new challenge. Then what? By then she will have tried to change herself to what he wants of her so that she can keep him. But maybe if she can see that she has another option then she won't go back to him. I can be her other choice. She has often said that, for her, sexuality is fluid. I tried not to pay attention to that at the times she has said it but now... Now, I just know that I have a chance. I can be more than what my father deemed my life would be and I can become good enough to be with Rachel Berry. And as Rachel's eyes find mine from across the parking lot, I also know that I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. I'm done hiding from who and what I am. I deserve to be happy and loved and respected just like Rachel has been telling me, and so does Rachel. 

“Quinn? Do you need a ride?” Rachel calls over to me from her car. I can see her fidgeting with her keys nervously, her eyes flicking around the parking lot then back at me showing her confusion as to why I'm still here. I smile, a genuine smile, and nod back at her. My smile widens a bit when I see her gasp softly and the shift of her eyes away from my face, along with the light blush that is flushing up her neck and cheeks. Yes, I do believe I just might have a chance to woo Rachel Berry.

It doesn't take long for us to make our way out of the parking lot once we got into the car. I can tell that Rachel wants to ask me why I was still at the funeral home. I'm sure she noticed that Finn had obviously left already so I decide to just tell her. I need to let her know that I want to talk to her. To share things with her, that I do like and trust her. “Finn broke up with me just after the funeral.” I say with as little emotion as I can. It still stings don't get me wrong, getting dumped no matter if you really are in love with the person or not doesn't feel good, but I am glad he did it. If he didn't then I wouldn't have figured out that I can be good enough for who I really wanted. 

“WHAT?! Wha – He – What an asshole! I can't believe he would be so insensitive as to brake up with you AT a funeral for God sakes!” Rachel's outburst surprises me into silence. I couldn't do anything but just watch her rant and rave, about how insensitive Finn can be, in shock. I finally snap out of my shock when she starts into the part of the rant that explained exactly what she was going to tell him the next time she sees his 'insensitive ass'. I know I'm blushing a bit as I move my hand to lightly grip Rachel's hand, that is tightly gripping onto the steering wheel. Actually both hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly enough to turn her knuckles white. Her eyes glaring out at the road with murderous intent. 

I've never seen Rachel this way before, let alone on my behalf. I mean she is cussing... Rachel Berry doesn't use profanity. I confess her adamant defense of me makes my heart flutter with affection and even more attraction towards the small diva. As my fingers come in contact with Rachel's she gasps again and flicks her eyes over to me before turning them back to the road, her lower lip slipping between her teeth as she chews on it nervously. “Rachel. It's alright-” I try to say to calm her down, but that just seems to have set her off all over again. 

“It is NOT alright, Quinn Fabray! You are an intelligent, amazingly talented, well spoken, beautiful, compassionate woman that doesn't deserve to be treated as though you are someone that he can just throw away because he suddenly d-” I cut Rachel off her rant again once my shock clears a bit. 

“He did it to be with you.” I say over her raised indignant voice. I wasn't sure I was going to admit the reason why Finn broke up with me, until I just blurted it out. For some reason I didn't want her thinking that Finn did it for no reason. Why I wanted to put Finn in a better light, I don't know, but it's done now and I have to admit I'm a bit scared as to how this will change Rachel's reaction. 

Her eyes cut over to me for a moment before once again moving back to the road, but in that moment I saw pure rage in them and her hands are now once again squeezing the steering wheel for all she is worth. “That doesn't change anything that I've just said, Quinn. You are worth so much more than how he treated you. He had NO right to treat you like a thing he can just use and toss away when it suits him.” She takes a shuttering breath as I once again wrap my fingers around hers on the steering wheel and ease them off so that I'm now holding her hand between both of mine in my lap. She finishes her thought in a near whisper. “You deserve someone better than him.”

I keep my eyes down on Rachel's hand in my lap. Her fingers are tiny and lovely to look at. I love how soft and supple they are in my grip. Her fingers twitch a little when I run my index finger slowly along hers. When she finishes I raise my head up to look at her again with a wistful smile. “Thank you, Rachel. I think you are the only one that believes I'm anything more than a pretty face.” I say honestly. I feel her tightening her grip on my hand in my lap.

“You are so much more than your beauty, Quinn. You can do anything you want in this world. All you have to do is go for it, and you can have it. I have always believed that about you, Quinn.” I lace my fingers with Rachel's and bring it up to my lips. Planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand as my thanks for confirming everything I had thought, about how Rachel felt, less then ten minutes ago. I can feel the little shiver go through Rachel's arm and most likely her body as my lips brush over her hand. I smile softly to myself, feeling even more confident that I most likely have a chance to win Rachel Berry's heart. “Just so you know Quinn... I don't want Finn. He might want me back but I don't want him. It took me a while to figure that out, but he and I want completely different things in life and... I need someone that has more ambition than to one day take over Burt's shop here in Lima, Ohio.” Rachel tells me softly though her voice is filled with conviction in what she is saying. 

Rachel flicks her eyes over at me as she speaks to, I'm assuming, gauge my reaction to what she is saying about her not wanting Finn back. I keep my eyes on her even when she looks back to the road to let her know that she has my full attention. I believe her, and I can tell she knows I believe her too. I can see the tension in her shoulder ease up as I give her a smile and another squeeze to her hand when she finishes. I thank her once again for what she has said and that I believe her when she tells me that she has no interest in getting back with Finn. 

We are silent for a few minutes with me just holding on to Rachel's hand gently rubbing my thumb over her knuckle absently as I think. I'm wondering if it's too soon to try and ask Rachel to dinner. I needed to make a decision soon, because if she accepts there is the perfect restaurant I would love to take her to just up the road a little bit. I chew on my lip for a moment before I remember my conviction to make Rachel mine. I won't know if I don't try. “Um, Rachel?” I start, having to clear my throat for a moment before I can continue at her acknowledgement. “Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? There is this restaurant not far from here that I would really like to take you too if you would like to go with me.” I can hear the nervousness in my voice but it's not bad enough to make my voice shake so I'm thankful for small favors.

I can see the shock and confusion on her face as her eyes once again flick towards me. I try to keep my face open and honest as I continue to look at her. Though, I know my constant fidgeting with her fingers betrays my nervousness. Will she understand that I'm asking her out on a date? Should I have specified that fact or just let her think it's just a friend wanting to have dinner with another friend? Rachel's unsure voice brings me out of my internal debate. “Are you asking me to join you for dinner or are you... um.. asking me out to dinner with you?” I can tell by the way she asks that this is important to her and it's going to force me to make a decision as to how I want to proceed from here. 

Her eyes flick back over to mine for a second once she asks for clarification and I see the subtle light of hope in those beautiful chocolate orbs. That flicker of hope that I see makes my decision for me, but it doesn't make it any easier on my nervousness in order to get it out. “I-I” I have to clear my throat again, “I'm asking if you would be willing to go out... on a date... with me, Rachel.” I finally get it all out and I don't think I would have been able to if it wasn't for Rachel's hand squeezing mine encouragingly. I can feel the raging blush heat up my face as I speak but I don't take my eyes off of Rachel the whole time. I want Rachel to know that I'm completely serious in my offer of a date. 

I get a jolt of shock jump through me when I feel Rachel's thumb slowly caress my knuckle before she turns to me after she stops at a red light to look at me fully. Her eyes are clear and excited and I just know she is going to accept. I can already feel the slow burn of a very happy smile spread over my face. “I would love to go out on a date with you Quinn. Where is this place? I hope we haven't past it?” I shake my head rapidly at the question though my head was spinning happily that she had said yes. Rachel wanted to go out with me as in on a date! 

I know it's dumb and I sound like an idiot, but the first thing that pops out of my mouth when I try to tell her the restaurant is just five lights down the road ends up being “Really? You want to go out with me? As in an actual date?” I quiet literally smack my free hand to my mouth to force myself to shut the fuck up. I can feel my face heating up rapidly with embarrassment, but I can't stop the wide smile that seems to be a permanent fixture on my face even as I hear Rachel's soft laughter. We get moving again and I look out the windshield to see where we are. I finally pull my fingers from my mouth to speak “Three lights down on the left, it's called European Street Cafe.” I manage to get out around my embarrassment. 

Rachel nods and squeezes my hand gently as a small giggle escapes her lips, her eyes still on the road. “To answer your question Quinn, yes I really want to go out on a date with you. Though, I will confess, I never thought I actually would be able to. So this all has come as a monumental surprise to me.” She tells me softly. I can tell she isn't sure what to make of this new development by the tone of her voice, but she is willing to go along for the ride to see where it takes her. I don't really have the chance to say anything more as we are turning into the restaurant and I would rather have this conversation relaxing over dinner than here in the car.

I smile at Rachel as she turns off the car and looks over at me a shy smile beaming back at me. “It's a great place, I know you will love it.” I tug on her hand once before I move to get out of the car, having no choice but to let go of her hand. I don't like the feeling of not having it in mine now that I've gotten a taste for it. I've never been one to be clingy with the boys I've dated, but with Rachel I just want to touch her. It's starting to be an obsession really. Once we no longer have a car between us I once again reach down and gently take her hand asking, “Is this ok?” I don't want to push her too far too soon. After all I kind of did spring this on her all at once. And technically my boyfriend did just break up with me just over a half hour ago. 

Rachel looks up at me and smiles shyly giving me a gentle nod as she says, “Yes, Quinn I have no problem with holding your hand.” I feel her thumb caress over my knuckle again as she says this and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. When we get up to the door I step forward a bit and open it up for her to walk in before me. She continues to smile at me as she moves past me once again having to let go of my hand. I move through the door after her and slip my hand back into hers. Though this time I'm looking for my favorite seat to see if it was occupied or not. 

“Quinn!” I snap my head over at the sound of my name and my already happy smile blooms into a happy laugh as I see Jack make his way over to me from the back counter. I squeeze Rachel's hand lightly as she moves to step closer to me as the tall blond man moves rapidly towards us.

“Uncle Jack!” I call back but not as loudly as he did, he is after all now right in front of me. He grabs me and lifts me up in his arms as though I weigh nothing at all, before he spins us around for a complete 360 then puts me back down on my feet next to Rachel again. The whole time we both laugh and enjoy the connection at seeing each other again. Once down on my feet my hand automatically slips back into Rachel's which she easily accepts and once more steps up to lean a little against my side as Jack starts to speak.

“Now young lady it has been way too long since you were last here or even called! Don't let that happen again.” He lectures me with mock sternness. I know he's not really mad at me, but I also know he means what he's saying. And it's true I have kind of ignored everyone for the last few weeks. “And remind your mother that we have a date this weekend and she better not be late.” He continues excitedly. I remember my mother mentioning that they would be going out for lunch this weekend. Apparently, Jack had some kind of news to share with her or something. I just nod to let him know that I understood and that I would make sure to tell my mother the message, though I highly doubt she has forgotten.

“Now. Who is this lovely little morsel?” Jack says teasingly as his kind hazel eyes turn to a shockingly shy Rachel. I smile down at Rachel's adorable shyness at Jack's attention and bring our linked hands up to loop her arm under mine, which get's a raised eyebrow from Jack. 

I know Jack will be thrilled that I've finally figured everything out so I have no problem letting him know that I'm on a date with Rachel. “This is Rachel Berry, she has so graciously accepted to go out on a date with me tonight and I thought I would introduce her to your amazing food.” I say proudly. I got it all out and I didn't trip up or get embarrassed once. I can do this. I know I can. I just have to put aside all the crap that my father has fed me for years about people who were gay. I know I will have to battle how I was raised but Rachel's worth it... My happiness is worth it. 

I find the soft blush that has suffused Rachel's cheeks to be adorably cute and very sexy if I'm honest with myself. Jack holds out his had for Rachel to take luckily I'm holding on to her left hand so Rachel doesn't have to let go to shake Jack's hand politely. “Well Rachel Berry, it's a absolute pleasure to meet you. My name is Jackson Shepard. I own the European Street Cafe, and I'm Quinn's uncle. I hope you enjoy my fine establishment and Quinn's company as well, of course.” He tells the small brunette with a charmingly open smile which seems to get Rachel to lose some of her shyness and smile more genuinely back at Jack. 

“The pleasure is mine Mr. Shepard. It's wonderful to meet you and to be introduced to your restaurant. I'm sure the food will be just as wonderful as Quinn has alluded to, and I'm very much looking forward to Quinn's company.” I beam at Rachel's desire to spend time with me and bring her hand up to my lips to give a little kiss to the back of it. I can see the happiness in Jack's eyes as he sees me do this and I just smile at him. For once I'm happy and I will fight tooth and nail to keep the gift that is Rachel Berry for as long as she is willing to have me in her life.

“Well aren’t you a delightful girl?” Jack asks Rachel rhetorically before turning to me still clutching Rachel's hand in his. “I like this girl, Quinn. So much better than that Flint boy.” He tells me as though it's some big secret and Rachel couldn't hear what Jack was saying. Which garners a bit of a giggle from Rachel that she muffles by pressing her lips to my bicep. I smirk at Jack knowing he purposefully said Finn's name wrong jut to emphasize his disapproval of him. I'm actually kind of surprised that Rachel didn't correct him as to Finn's name, but I'm not about to question it. “Anyway have a seat and I will be right over to take your order soon.” He continues before either Rachel or I could do more than take a breath.

Rachel looks up at me as Jack walks away from us with amusement clearly visible in her eyes. I just roll my eyes playfully and walk off to find us a table leaving Rachel no choice but to follow behind me as I still had a hold of her hand. It doesn't take long to find 'my' table and settle down into the corner booth. I pluck the menus off the center stand and hand one to Rachel. “You really will love their food. They have a number of vegan options.” I say softly as Rachel takes the menu from my hand. 

I watch as Rachel looks at me with shock before looking back at the menu saying “I didn't realize you remembered that I'm vegan.” I shrug and lean back in the booth. I kind of wish I wasn't so dressed up so I can just relax a bit more and bring my legs up under me as I would normally do when I come here.

“I remember a lot of things about you, Rachel.” I say shyly as I kind of flick the menu slowly in my hands nervously. I was admitting a lot with this statement and I hope I'm not playing this all too fast. Her eyes come up from the menu to meet mine again and I have to catch my breath at the soft genuine smile that flits over her lips. It's not the overly bright show smile she normally gives people. This one is real and I'd like to think just for me.

Before Rachel can say anything else Jack plops down in the chair next to where Rachel is sitting. I love this table. It's a four chaired table but it only has two chairs and uses the corner of the booth seating that wraps around the dining area as it's other two seating options. Which both me and Rachel have decided to use. “Alright ladies, what can I get you? And Quinn don't you dare get what you normally get. You know what? I'm ordering your dinner for you.” I glare at Jack as I toss my menu on the table and cross my arm mumbling about not 'always' getting the same thing. He just looks at me with a raised eyebrow in challenge and I have no choice but to look away, because of course he is right. I always get the same BLT with extra bacon every time I come here.

My scowl doesn't last long as I can't hold onto it with Rachel's muffled giggles filtering through my ears. It's truly a lovely sound. “So my dear Rachel what can I get for you?” Jack lays on the charm as he asks my date what she wants. The thrill of even silently calling Rachel my date is a bit overwhelming to be honest. I've fought this attraction so long that it's a heady feeling to just finally be able to let go.

“Well Jack, I think since you are choosing for Quinn I will let you surprise me as well. The only stipulations being that it be vegan friendly.” Rachel says with amusement. She seems to have realized very quickly that my uncle LOVES to be challenged when it comes to figuring out what foods people will like. Which is why my uncle get's annoyed that I don't try anything new when I come in. I laugh again as Jack stands, clapping joyfully at the issued challenge.

“Oh I really like this girl Quinn, you better hold on to this one.” Jack says to me with all seriousness.

“I plan on it, if she will let me.” I say back to him and his delighted laughter at the sudden vivid blush that covers Rachel's face, neck and even the tip of her ears, is the only thing he leaves us with as he walks away. Just after he walks away one of his waiters, Carlos, comes up and puts down two glasses of water and a bowl of lemons for us before he heads back to the kitchen.

“Your uncle is an interesting man, Quinn.” Rachel says quietly as she takes the paper slip off her straw and takes a sip of her water. I can see that the blush is still tinting her face but she is pushing through it. I'm glad that she seems to not have a problem with my attraction.

“He is... It's just a shame that I've only had the chance to really get to know him within the last year or so.” I say sadly as I stir my own straw around my water trying to mix the lemon flavor throughout it. I smile over at her when I feel her settle her hand on my forearm her eyes conveying the question she isn't sure she should ask. Her reluctance to ask me questions is a bit upsetting, but I have to remember that this is all a very big change for her... And me.

I decide to answer her unasked questions so she can know that I'm open to personal questions. “My father had forbidden him from interacting with our family when I was about eight or so. He's my mother's youngest brother, and he had come out as gay to his family at a Christmas gathering for the Shepard side – that's my mother's side of the family – that we had attended that year. My father had packed us up and made us leave right there in the middle of dinner after Jack had come out receiving only support and acceptance from the rest of the family.” I stop and swallow thickly at not only the memory of the event, but at how much I had missed him for years after that. Rachel ran her hand soothingly up and down my arm in comfort and I had to smile over at her.

“I didn't understand it all at the time, all I knew was that I couldn't see my favorite uncle anymore and that he was suddenly a 'bad man.' My father's words.” I pause to clarify that all this was my father's prejudice. “I didn't find out until my mother brought me back home after... um.. the baby.” I still have a problem with what I had to do with her... I didn't want to give her up.. but I didn't think I could keep her either. I set that issue aside when I feel Rachel's hand squeeze my arm and I continue on with what I was saying. “That she had always known that Jack was gay and that she never had a problem with it or gay people in general. But my father loathes anyone that is. He had forced her to not ever contact Jack again.” I pause to take a sip of my water, my mouth is really dry. Thinking about what my father did to force her to keep away from Jack still haunts me to this day. “Anyway after I was kicked out last year, she went to him, Jack I mean. He helped her to get into AA and get sober all behind my father's back. He's been her support and helped her find out that my father was having an affair. That allowed her divorce him and milk him for everything he had.” I beam at the telling of that. I can't help the vindictiveness in my heart when it comes to my father.

“So you were able to reconnect with him over this last year?” Rachel asks me. I'm grateful she isn't commenting on how it's wrong to be happy about my father losing everything in the divorce. I kind of thought she would once it came out of my mouth.

“Yes. It was hard at first because of what my father had taught me, but with time I started to remember why I adored him so much when I was little. We talk a lot.” I stop again not sure if I should say the next part, but I figure I kind of owe her an explanation even if she hasn't asked for it yet. “He was the first person I told about my attraction... to you.” I whisper the last part out not sure, once again, if this was a good idea or not. This is a lot all at once when just hours ago we barely even looked at each other.

She clears her throat lightly and shifts in her seat but she doesn't remove her hand from my arm so I take that as a good sign that she's not upset with me. “If you, um had this attraction with me, then why... why did you date Finn?” Rachel finally asks me. Her voice is soft and unsure and I just want to wrap my arms around her so I can hold her close.

I sigh and look over at her as I rest my hand on top of hers that is still on my arm. “To be honest, I dated Finn because I didn't think I deserved to be with you. I thought he was the best I was going to be able to get. I knew you are destined for New York and stardom. There is no question in my mind about that when it comes to you Rachel. But me? I didn't think I was good enough... and I KNEW Finn wasn't good enough. So I felt I was doing a good deed as well as giving myself the best option I could possibly get in this situation. I was keeping him from you so you could get out of here without him tying you down here in Lima at the same time I was claiming my future, or what I thought was to be my future.” I finally look away as I feel the blush of shame heat up my neck and cheeks. I am ashamed of what I did, but at the time I really felt I was doing what was right.

I look back down at her hand that is now working it's way to interwinding with mine, to which I easily submit to and hold onto her hand not taking my eyes off the sight. “What changed Quinn? Why... It's like everything changed in a matter of a few hours and as much as I'm thrilled to be able to have something I've dreamed about for a very long time actually happening, it's all very sudden... I mean Finn had just broken up with you just over an hour ago or so, and here we are out on a date, together. It's all rather bizarre, amazing and thrilling to be sure, but still bizarre.” Rachel's voice is quiet but clear as she speaks. Though I heard everything she said my brain keeps turning one statement over and over again in my head. 'I'm thrilled to be able to have something I've dreamed about for a very long time actually happening.' I had thought that her acceptance of a date was a kind of strange, but I kind of just put it up to her being open-minded when it came to her sexuality. That she just didn't have an issue with accepting a date from another woman. Now? I'm a bit confused, if I'm understanding her statement right shes wanted to go out with me for a while now. 

“Y-you, dreamed about this?” I ask finally just needing some clarification. Had Rachel really been within my reach this whole time and I never knew it. Had I really been that blind to not see that Rachel shared my attraction? I needed to know before I answered her her question.

Rachel looks me in the eyes again and nods a slight blush coming up into her cheeks. “Yes... I've been attracted to you for a while now. I just believed I was so out of my league with you that I just wished and dreamed from afar. I guess in a way I also settled for Finn. I care for him. Though right now I'm very pissed at him for what he did to you today, I still consider him a friend. I have no interest in dating him again though. Even more so now that you have revealed that you have an attraction to me.” I listen with rapped attention at her explanation. Finally starting to understand a lot of our interactions from the past, though she never said how long this attraction had been going on. I would like to think the various interactions we have had over nearly the last three years that it's been a long while. 

“Here you go, ladies.” Jack's voice breaks us both out of our thoughts and back to the here an now. I smile up at Jack and pat Rachel's hand before I am forced to move my arm out of her reach in order for my uncle to place the food on the table. I can't help but bug my eyes out at how much he is laying out before us. “And don't even think about protesting that it's too much Quinn Fabray. You are getting too thin.” He chastises me in a low voice, and I can hear the worry and a bit of anger residing there too. He blames my father for my obsession with my weight and every time he sees me lose more he gets upset that I'm still letting my father's unrealistic views on women cloud my judgment and impact my health.

I look away from him and Rachel who is now looking at me with a worried but critical eye. “I didn't make my weigh in for a flyer for the second week... Another week and I will have to step down as a flyer all together.” I say weakly as though that justifies not eating and only consuming Coach Sylvester's mystery shakes.

“Quinn...” Rachel exhales my name and I clench my fists on my lap knowing that I've disappointed her.

“Quinn, you are now over five feet six inches and more than likely will grow a little more before you are done. You can't force yourself to remain at a flyer's weight limit with your height. I know that's a hard thing to face but you have to think about your health.” Jack says as he sits down, this time next to me. “Your coach will not take away your captaincy just because you will have to stop being a flyer, Quinn. And if she does I will do everything in my power to ruin her for endangering your health by forcing you to maintain a wholly unhealthy weight meant for much shorter girls.” I can feel Rachel scoot over on the bench, so that she is more in the crook of the corner than on her side, and reach for my hand that is still clenched in my lap. At the feel of her soft hands pulling my fingers from bring curled into my palm I start to relax more and look up to meet my uncle's concerned face. 

I loosely link my fingers with Rachel and give them a little squeeze showing her that I am thankful for her support before I speak finally. “I know... It's just... I don't want to be her again...” I know I just lost Rachel with that last statement, but she will catch on shortly.

Jack sighs softly and wraps his arm around my shoulders scooting close to me on the booth. “Quinn, you are Lucy. Lucy is Quinn. Just because you gain a little weight that is natural and normal for you to be healthy at your height, doesn't mean that you will become a target again. I'll have you know that I love Lucy as much as I love Quinn, because you are one and the same. Just because you were picked on when you went by the name Lucy doesn't mean you have to cut that part of yourself out.” I can't help but lower my eyes at his little lecture. I know he's right. It's one of the things I've been dealing with in my therapy sessions. They have done wonders over this past year. I have a long way to go, I know, but I do feel that it has allowed me to embrace my attraction to Rachel now.

I can feel Rachel's thumb slowly moving over my knuckles soothingly. I can feel by the way she is sitting that she wants to say something but she is holding it in, waiting for Jack to finish. “I'm sure Rachel would agree with me when I say that you are too thin and that you would look even more beautiful if you were to gain more weight.” He continues looking over at Rachel as he does. I turn my head to look at Rachel then and see her nodding in agreement. Which make me sigh softly. I don't like disappointing the people I love and I can see the worry in both of their eyes now. Maybe they are right. Maybe I'm taking this too far.

I nod in understanding and give them each a small smile to let them know that I get that they are concerned. I don't want to bring more attention to this so I change the subject hoping that we can table this discussion for another time. “What did you bring us, Uncle Jack?”

I can see that Rachel is not particularly happy at my blatant subject change but when Jack laughs softly and starts to inform us as to what our dinner is for the night she lets it go. I'm grateful for her restraint as I really just want to have an enjoyable evening with Rachel, not talk about my body image issues. Though, I know I really need to address them, now is not that time. Rachel seems really happy with what Jack is telling her about her meal, though I'm not really sure what some of the things he is mentioning are, Rachel knows and is very happy to try the combination out for him. I have what my uncle is calling 'The Princess' apparently. It has bacon, chicken, provolone cheese with lettuce and tomatoes on a croissant. It really looks good. He also gave me a cup of Beer Cheese soup. I've never had it but it's one of E. Street's signature soups and is well loved. Rachel has been given a Minestrone soup with her meal. 

“Now enjoy and let me know how it is afterwards.” Jack says before he leans in and kisses me on the side of my head and heads back towards the kitchen.

“He's a good man, and it's easy to tell that he loves you a great deal.” Rachel says softly as she slowly stirs her soup to help it cool off.

I nod as I take my first sip of the soup I've been given. I have to admit it's really good. Once I put my spoon back down I look at Rachel and smile “Yes he is and he does. I hate that my father kept us away from him for so long.” I say as I rip into the soft bread stick that came with my soup. I wasn't sure if she was going to bring up my lack of eating again or not, which is making me a bit nervous.

I didn't have to be in the end. Rachel steered clear of that topic but I was far from the illusion that she would not address it at a later time. We talked about glee and about the fact we were three weeks from Nationals and still had no idea what we were going to sing. We also talked about where Rachel had planed on trying to get accepted into for college, which brought us back to me when she asked me the same question. I had just finished my meal and was playing a bit with the left over chips still on my plate when I decided right then and their where I was going to apply to.

“Columbia and Tisch. I want to go into theater and acting.” I beam at her surprised reaction. I know I surprised her. I don't really have much interest in stage acting per se but I do have a passion for being on stage and acting in general. I've had enough damn practice at acting in my life and I think I can make something of that skill. “I am also thinking about duel majoring in English Lit as well. Making Columbia my first choice, but NYU's Tisch is a great second, don't you think?” Her silence is kind of making me a bit nervous again so I'm hoping asking the question will get her back to talking. It's a bit unnerving when Rachel isn't speaking.

“Oh Quinn! That-That's just a wonderful plan! I'm just.. Well I had no idea that you had an interest in the theater at all, not that I don't think you can pull it off, because really I've seen you on stage and you could really command it if you are given the chance and you are an extremely talented actress. I'm just... wow...” She is just looking at me her eyes bright with her barely contained passion and excitement. I don't know what is going on in her head right now but what ever it is she is very passionate about it.

I blush a bit at her intensity and shrug at her ramble. I watch my hand twirl a chip around on my plate as I decide to tell her something I had never really told anyone but my older sister Fran before. “I use to watch these old movies with my mom, you know? The ones with Grace Kelly and Frank Sinatra, Audrey Hepburn and the like?” I look back up at her to find her nodding, her chin resting in her hand as her elbow is now resting on the table. I know I blush a little more at the soft encouraging smile she gives me. So I clear my throat and continue, bound and determined to open up to Rachel and let her see me, all of me. “Well I had this dream of becoming like them. I learned how to walk and talk and emulate their grace and poise at a young age, because I wanted to be like them. I wanted to make movies and be stars like they were. My sister had encouraged me for a while, but then reality came crashing down when I got a bit older and my father's demands for what a woman was to do and learn began to be engrained in me. I kind of lost sight of that dream for a while. But now... I finally believe I can make it happen... Thanks to you, Rachel.” I finish with sincerity. I wanted Rachel to know that she gave me back my dreams and that because of her I am going to strive for them. Not just to be good enough for Rachel but because it's what I've always wanted.

Rachel drops her hand down to mine and squeezes it lightly her beautifully genuine smile making my heart race against my rib cage at the sight of it. “Quinn, you can do anything you put your mind too. I believe you will become the star you always wanted to be. You sure have the talent to pull it off.” She tells me softly. I smile back at her and link my fingers with hers on top of the table. I've been falling for Rachel Berry for years without knowing it, and now it's such a wonderful feeling to let it happen. To rejoice in the feel of falling in love with this amazing girl. I never want it to end.

“What are you doing tomorrow and Sunday, Quinn?” Rachel's question kind of startles me as we were just sitting there looking at each other. I sit up a bit and think for a moment. What am I doing tomorrow? Oh, it took me a moment to get my brain working again and remember.

“I agreed to help my mom bake, for a fundraiser they are having at her work, in the morning, but we should be done around one or two at the latest. Umm and on Sunday I have nothing planed beyond church. Why?” I explain curiously as my thumb lightly strokes the back of Rachel's hand.

I watch as Rachel chews on her lower lip with nervousness, her eyes looking back over the rest of the restaurant obviously thinking about something. I give her hand a light squeeze to bring her attention back to me. When her eyes land on me again I smile at her trying to convey that it's ok for her to say what ever it is she wants to say. She smiles back at me then straightens up in her seat and leans forward having drawn up the courage to say what it is she wanted to say.

“I know this is very sudden, Quinn.. Well all of this is really sudden and, I know you just broke up with Finn and this is definitely not standard decorum when it comes to following the rules of proper relationship etiquette. Especially in regards to the allotted time between relationships, but Quinn, I don't want to wait. I've always wanted thing too much and it gets me into a great deal of trouble majority of the time, but I can't not try... Not when everything tonight has been so perfect and I've wanted this to happen for so long... I-I just have to try...” I squeeze Rachel's hand again thinking I understand what is giving Rachel so much anxiety right now. This has all happening really fast and it's really not something that most people would look at as the normal thing to do after one person had just gotten dumped by another person.

“Rachel, It's fine. Remember I asked you out tonight? As painful as it was to be dumped by Finn... again... I'm thankful he did. Now I'm free. I can be who I've been struggling to be for a long while. Not to mention ask you out.” I say with conviction even the part about being able to ask her out, which brings a bright smile to her face.

“In that case, Quinn. Wicked is showing this weekend in Columbus and I have three tickets to the Matinee on Sunday morning. I would love for you to join me this weekend as m-my girl-umm girlfriend, or-or if that is entirely too soon then just as a-a date, or-or even just as a friend type outing, or-” I place my finger tips over Rachel's lips when I see her going into panic mode. A soft loving smile on my face as I find her completely adorable. He eyes land on mine and I can see them wide with panic and uncertainty.

I scoot on the bench a bit so I'm closer to her and brush my fingers over her soft lush lips to cup her cheek. I lightly let my thumb caresses her bottom lip causing her to gasp a bit which makes me smile wider. God her lips are so amazing, the pull to kiss them is nearly overwhelming, but I want out first kiss to not be in a crowded restaurant, no matter how gay friendly said restaurant is. “Yes Rachel, I would love to go with you, and I would love to go with you as your girlfriend.” I finally answer her softly. I am thrilled that this is all working out so well. Things are finally working out for me. I never before in my life had anything work out so well when I was just being myself. Maybe, just maybe I can be who I am meant to be and not have to continue to act like someone else, unless I'm being paid to do so.

I can feel the explosion of air that comes from Rachel's slightly parted lips as she closes her eyes in relief. She reaches up and cups my hand over her cheek and leans into it before turning into my hand and gently deposits a soft lingering kiss to the palm of my hand. I gasp now at the feeling of electricity that shoots up my arm and into my heart sending it pounding hard against my sternum once again. When she draws my hand from her lips she scoots the rest of the way over so she is now on my side of the booth and snuggles into my side. I move my arm to wrap around her shoulders and hold her close to me as I press my lips against the side of her head just taking in the scent of her shampoo. It's a lovely camomile and vanilla which I think I will never get enough of smelling. It's wonderful, to just be happy for once. No pretending, no lies, just me and Rachel being content and happy, together.

“I have something I want to show you... I wou-would like your help with it, really.” I finally say as I pull back from her head. She looks up at me with acceptance in her eyes but for once doesn't speak. I'm starting to learn when Rachel is content and happy she doesn't feel the need to speak all the time. It's an interesting thing to learn really. I push the plates away from us and reach down to my bag. I'm glad I decided to bring it today. I pull my arm back from around Rachel and reach into the bag to pull out my worn notebook. I don't keep a journal but I do write story ideas, or poetry, draw, or in this case – I flip the notebook open to the – song I've been working on since I had agreed to write one with Rachel for Regionals. I had never gotten to show it to her then and have kept it to myself since. Working on it here and their until I felt I had the words perfectly down. My problem now was the music, and I would love to sing it with Rachel, once it's done. I know that we will not sing it together at Nationals ,but I do think it is good enough for it.

I hand it to her once I flip the notebook to the right page. I fidget with the pen that I had connected to the book when she takes it from me. I can't help the nervousness that seems to just ooze off of me right now. Rachel's hand on my thigh helps to distract and sooth me, though it does make me a bit warm as she begins to lightly run her hand up and down along the muscle. I'm very glad I have on a long enough dress that she isn't touching skin otherwise I don't think I could be held responsible for my actions then.

“Quinn, this-this is amazing. I love it. When did you write this?” Rachel's voice breaks me out of my Rachel-haze. I shift on the seat and tap the pen on the table nervously.

“I started it when we had agreed to write a song together. I never got to show you then.” I say softly. This song meant a lot to me and I am really glad that Rachel likes it

“Di-did you feel this way all the way back then?” Rachel asks hesitantly.

I nod because really what more could I say, I was a chicken that was hiding behind the need to be popular and being prom Queen, thinking that would make up for not being myself. Though in the back of my mind I didn't want to pretend anymore, which led me to writing this song. Rachel's hand squeezing my thigh lightly brings my eyes back to hers and she smiles softly at me with understanding. “The lyrics are perfect Quinn, and I think it would work really well for Nationals, but the key is right at the top of your range.” I listen to Rachel's praise of my song and her confusion at the key I chose to put the music I was able to work in and around the lyrics.

“It's not meant for me to sing Rachel. I wrote it for you, well it's a duet. I chose the key to be in your sweet spot and though it's at the top of my vocal range it's still enough within my range that I can make it work... Though I very much doubt Mr. Shue would let us sing it together as a duet anyway.” I explain, though my voice becomes a bit strained at the end. I very much doubt that we would be able to do this together in New York. Even if Mr. Shue would let us it would not go over well with the judges. It is quiet clearly a love song. Even as that all comes to mind the thought of Rachel singing this with Finn makes me sad and angry at the same time.

“I can see that now, and I agree. I can't see Mr. Shue letting us sing this at Nationals together.” Rachel's voice is sad and drawn as she says this and it makes me look over at her again. I can't hold in my jealousy and fear in any longer so I blurt out what is going through my head.

“I don't want you singing this with Finn...” I know it's wrong for me to say and it's not fair but it's how I feel. I just got Rachel and I didn't want Finn to come in and take her from me, even if it was only in song. I do trust Rachel when she says she doesn't want Finn, but I don't trust Finn to not do something to try and convince Rachel to go back with him... Even if he fails to do so, he will still have done something like kiss, or whatever, Rachel and that I can't stand the thought of. 

“I don't want him Quinn... I just asked you to be my girlfriend, I meant that. I want to be with you and only you. I promise you that no matter how much Finn wants me back. I got what I want more than anything else, besides Broadway.” I can't help but smile at her for the reassurance I had a good idea at what was going to come after my statement. I wasn't fishing for it, I really feel that Finn singing the song with Rachel would just be asking for trouble. I don't get the chance to explain my fear right away as she continues, “I get to finally have Quinn Fabray as my girlfriend, and I want no one else... ever.” her softly spoken conviction in her last statement makes me gasp and my head spin. I wasn't expecting that. I had gotten that she has wanted to be my girlfriend for some time now, but I had no idea she was already so committed to us being a couple. Not that I mind in the slightest. I feel the same way. I've wanted Rachel for so long now that I'm not going to let her go if I can at all help it.

“I trust you Rachel and I believe you. I feel the exact same way, just so you know.” I say finally taking the hand that was now just resting on my thigh idly, in mine and giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiles shyly back at me when I say the last part and I kiss the top of her head when she leans her head against my shoulder. I rest my cheek against her head and sigh lightly, linking our fingers together as I continue. “It's Finn I don't trust. You didn't hear him when he was dumping me today... He is convinced that you two are meant to be together, that there is some cosmic tether or something tying you two together, Rachel. He is going to do everything in his power to get you back... I just think that this song would not only lead him on, but give him a chance to do something neither of us is going to appreciate. More than likely leading to problems within the group and costing us Nationals.” Through the whole explanation I could feel Rachel's thumb moving softly over the back of my hand and it kept me calm and settled so I could get everything I felt and thought out clearly.

Rachel brings my hand up to her lips and kisses my fingers lightly before she moves away from me again so that we can look at each other. Her eyes are clear and I can tell she has been thinking about what I was saying. “Explained that way I can understand and I can't help but agree with you. I was worried you were just saying that out of jealousy.” Rachel says succinctly. I laugh softly and shrug when I admit that jealousy is a part of it but it's more than just that. She smiles charmingly at me and nods in understanding. “Yes, Quinn, but it's not just your jealousy that is driving your desire for him and I not to sing this song together. That is the important part. I agree with your concerns for his behavior are reasons for concern. So I will press to sing this song with either Sam or Noah, and if we work the key just right it will sound better with either of their ranges in the end and help convince Mr. Shue to not have Finn sing with me.” Rachel explains cheerfully. I sigh with relief that Rachel agrees and isn't upset with me for being jealous.

Jack comes and cleans up our remains from dinner and we let him know our opinions for both the meals. We both rave about it and I tell him that I will make sure to try other things the next time I come. He refuses to take payment which frustrates me as I wanted this to be a date and how can it be a date if I don't pay for my girlfriend's meal... Rachel just laughs softly at my plight and kisses me on the cheek. I feel a bit better but I vow to myself to make sure I pay for Rachel the whole weekend. I may not be able to pay for the show but everything else I will be paying for.

After Jack leaves again, Rachel and I talk about the trip and I find out that her daddy, Leroy doesn't really want to go see the show, but her dad, Hiram is very excited about it. So by me taking the ticket and coming with them it would allow Leroy an acceptable out. I had to laugh at that. I also learn that I will need to be at their house by two tomorrow because it's to be a whole weekend trip. We will be staying in Columbus over night and be heading back after an early dinner on Sunday night. I'm a little nervous about staying the whole night in the same hotel room with Rachel but we are both adult enough to handle it. We also decide to work on the song on the trip as well. It seems Rachel has a portable roll up piano keyboard that she takes on trips with her from time to time.

By the time Rachel is driving up my driveway, I don't want the evening to be over. It's been the most perfect date I've ever been on. I sit there as she turns off the engine and turns to look at me, our hands still linked loosely together over the gear shift. I sigh and look back at her with a shy smile. As happy as I am right now, I also feel like a dork for having all these cheesy, sappy thoughts rolling around in my head too. I'm suppose to be smooth and cool, but right now I'm anything but.

“Come on, let me walk you up to your door.” Rachel says softly, giving my hand a little tug as she speaks. I can't say I've ever heard this playful tone of voice before from Rachel. That's when I realize, she's happy. Not the perky over excited happy she lets people see at school, but genuinely content and happy. I love it and I look forward to bringing this out of her for a long time to come. I nod and open my door with a smile. She walks half way in front of her car to meet me as I come around and holds out her hand for me to take. She's so sweet. I take her hand and we walk in silence the rest of the way up the walk together. At my door she turns to look at me and I can't help but shiver as I watch her tongue flick out to lick her lips.

I step closer to her and cup my hand to her cheek as she looks up into my eyes. I mentally curse my heels for putting us at such a height difference, but it's not that bad. I lightly trail my thumb over her newly moisten lips to watch and feel as her eyes close and her body shivers slightly at the touch. I can tell she wants this as much as I do. I can't help the thrill that shoots through me at that fact. Rachel Berry wants me, Quinn Fabray. It's heady and powerful and I can't wait to taste those beautiful lips. Her eyes open once again and I can tell that her pupils are blown as they bore into mine. I'm sure my eyes are in no better shape than hers as I'm quivering with the desire flooding through my veins at finally being able to kiss the girl I've wanted for so long. I step just a little closer and lower my head slowly feeling the puffs of little breaths of air washing over my lips as Rachel breathes.

Her obvious excitement turns everything up just a little more and “Rachel...” soft and reverent slips from my lips as I graze my lips so close to hers. They are barely touching and the electric charge that is arching between us is unbelievable. She is whimpering softly her hands clutching at my hip and the back of my neck. I moan just as softly as she whimpers as I move the final bit to connect our lips. Unfortunately, the sound of the door being wrenched open and my mother nearly shouting, “Quinn Fabray! Why the Hell didn't you ca-” have both Rachel and I springing apart in shock at the sudden interruption. Once I see it's only my mother I groan and rub my forehead. I was this close to finally kissing the girl of my dreams, damn it! Couldn't she have waited one more minute?

“Oops... I-I didn't... Um... Yes, well.” My mother stutters around a second before just shutting the door on both of us. I finally look at Rachel who looks completely terrified. This causes me to set aside my annoyance with my mother's timing and step back over to Rachel.

“Hey, hey it's ok.” I say softly as I wrap my arms around her shoulders slowly.

“She-she... Oh God she's... I'm so sorry Quinn... please don't hate me... I didn't mean for you to be outed to your mom... I-”

“Rachel, stop” I say firmly as I pull back from our hug. I look down into her still terrified eyes. “My mom already knew, Rachel. I promise, my mom is nothing like my father. She's fine with me liking girls. We just shocked her I think. I doubt she expected she would be seeing me almost kissing a girl tonight when I had left this afternoon with Finn.” I try to explain to her even throwing in a bit of a quip about our rapid rate our relationship has taken to get her to relax a little.

She gives me a bit of a huff at my poor joke but she does relax and lean back into me. She wraps her arms back around my waist and sighs into my shoulder. I gently run my fingers through her hair as I hold her close to me. “It's going to be alright Rachel I promise she's not upset with me about you... Okay?” I feel her relax a little more into me as she nods in understanding. We stand like that for another few moments before I pull back again. The moment for the epic kiss I had wanted has past but I still plan on getting at least a small one.

I look down into her still slightly worried eyes, leaning down I lightly press my lips to hers. It's soft and chaste, but it is even more amazing than I had ever imagined. I end the kiss and look back down at her again. “You are so beautiful and amazing Rachel. I can't believe that we are actually doing this. Thank you... So very much.” I finally say letting my trembling fingers comb through Rachel's beautiful hair, just before I bring our lips together again. It's just as sweet as before and I feel her relax into me even more, her small hands holding on to me as she sighs softly against my lips. I pull back once again and lightly brush my thumb back over her slightly swollen lips. “I will see you tomorrow, okay?” I say softly before dropping a soft little kiss on the tip of her nose.

Rachel's soft giggle makes me smile with happiness as she finally completely relaxes. “We need to leave by two, Quinn. So call if you think you will be late and we will pick you up, alright?” She tells me quietly as she brushes her fingers over the my collarbone. I nod and back away from her towards the door. I open it and take a step just inside to lean against the frame as she continues to back away down the walkway. As corny and sappy as it is, we wave at each other. I sigh happily and I stay right there watching her until she has fully pulls out of my driveway and has driven away.

“I'm ecstatic that you are so happy Quinn, but if you ever not call to let me know you are going to be gone ALL day again I'm going to ground you until you're thirty... Do you even have your phone?” My mother's voice knocks me back into the here and now and I turn to look at her with confusion. I only hear a part of what she said. At least I think it's only part, my brain was decidedly thinking about my trip with Rachel. “Phone?” She asks me with exasperation. I reach into my bag and pull out my phone to show her not really understanding why she wants to see it. I look down at it and click it on to see that I have about fifteen missed calls and just as many text messages. I hadn't taken it off silent from the funeral and a soft 'oops' slips past my lips. “Uh huh, oops... Don't let it happen again, Quinn. There is a reason you have a phone and it's not only so you can contact your friends.” She tells me sternly and I look back at her apologetically. I didn't mean to ignore her calls, and it seems texts as well, all evening I was just so into my date that I didn't even think about it.

“Sorry mom... I didn't mean to make you worry.” I tell her softly. She pulls me from the still open doorway and shuts the door behind us

“It's ok Quinn, I take it you finally got the guts to go for what you've wanted all along, Huh?” God, I love my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Chapter 2
> 
> See Chapter 1 for all Disclaimers

* * *

**Done Pretending**

By: _Jaely_  


Chapter 2 part 1

“Mom! There is more than enough for the bake sale!” I say loudly enough to be heard even though my face is kind of pressed against the marble island counter top in the middle of our kitchen. I mean really... I know the law firm she works for is one of the largest in Lima, but it's not _THAT_ freaking big, that they will be able to sell more than fifteen hundred of the various kinds of baked goods we have made this morning, not to mention she wasn't the only person contributing to the fundraiser.

We are responsible for mostly making the varieties of cookies they wanted, but mom also decided to make three batches of cupcakes as well. I groan when I hear the ding of the timer going off again. The thought of two more batches of thirty-two cupcakes each – yet to either be baked or made let alone icing applied – made me start to bang my forehead lightly where it was still pressed against the island counter. I am never going to get out of this kitchen at this rate.

“Oh alright, Quinn. Go on and get ready for your trip.” My head pops up to look at my mom, hope shinning brightly in my eyes as she looks over at me having just pulled the latest batch of cupcakes from the oven. “Well what are you waiting for? I need the space you were just sprawled over in order to cool these anyway, so scoot.” I'm off the stool and dodging around the hot pans my mother is holding to drop a kiss of thanks on her cheek before I sprint full tilt out of the kitchen, shouting 'thank you' over my shoulder as I go. Her laugher following my retreating form. Have I mentioned that I love my mom?

It took a few months of therapy before we were able to even really talk about anything consisting of anything more emotional than general small talk after I had moved back home, but once that barrier was breeched the words, anger, fear, resentment and more came flooding out of me and the healing was really able to begin. By the end of May last year mom and I were on much better terms and I started to let her in to my life. By the end of the summer I had felt comfortable enough to confess my attraction to Rachel, but I had also informed her that I would never do anything about it. It had come up often over the year since, but even though she disagreed with me about settling for Finn as my only hope for the future – after he and I had started dating again – she supported me. Just like she is supporting me in my budding relationship with Rachel.

Last night, after my impromptu date with Rachel, I ended up telling my mom about everything that happened with Finn after the funeral. How it led me to Rachel and how I was invited to Columbus for the weekend. I was slightly worried that she might think we are going to fast or, more pressingly, that she might not really have meant her acceptance of my attraction to girls now that me being with a girl was no longer an abstract concept.

Her response when I asked if she was ok with it still makes me tear up even now as I think about it, _'You're my daughter, Quinn. I love you beyond all reason or thought. My love for you is completely unconditional, Quinnie. As long as you are healthy and happy, I'm happy. And I have to say just from seeing the difference from when you left this afternoon with Finn to when you got home this evening. You, my dear child, are truly happy. If Rachel makes you happy and she treats you like you should be treated then that's all that matters and I will support you being with her one hundred percent. Don't ever doubt that I love you and that I'm so very very proud of you as my daughter and as the amazing person that you naturally are.'_ After we hugged and cried for about twenty minutes she told me that she didn't have a problem with me going to Columbus for the weekend, but she did ask me exercise restraint when it comes to my hormones. Needless to say my mom relished being able to make me turn into a human tomato.

It was fifteen minutes or so until one in the afternoon when I came back down the stairs; freshly showered and packed ready to head over to Rachel's. She had just texted me letting me know that I could come over any time I wanted too. We had been texting off and on throughout the morning as I was baking with my mom. I wasn't sure if I should text her after I had woken up this morning as it was just after six so my mom and I could get most if not all of the baking done before I had to leave. Luckily for me Rachel wasn't exaggerating when she had boasted about being an early riser even on the weekends. Mom got a kick out of teasing me about spending more time on my phone than actually baking, but I took it in stride.

Besides mom liked talking to Rachel too. Rachel had sent mom her vegan chocolate chip cookie recipe when my mom had asked if she knew of any vegan cookie recipes she could try. I had just got through telling mom that Rachel is a vegan and makes really good cookies. To which my mom had me texting the small diva for any ideas as soon as the words had come from my mouth.

Though now that I think about it, she most likely just wanted a chance to interact with my new girlfriend, because once my mom had looked over the recipe; I was promptly sent to the store in order to get the needed ingredient for the vegan cookies. My mom was extremely excited and had decided she wanted to make at least one batch right away. Rachel was kind enough to Skype with me – on my phone – the whole grocery store run so she could help me get the right things. I really had no idea where to look for some of the items let alone what they looked like. The people at the store looked at me strangely for talking to my phone and pointing it around the store on occasion so that she could see were I was and direct me, but I didn't care, it was fun.

When I had returned still talking on Skype with Rachel, my mom asked for an introduction which I didn't have to grant as Mom just plucked my phone from my hands and took care of introducing herself. After they introduced themselves mom asked if Rachel would be willing to talk her through the making of the first batch over Skype. Rachel of course was more than happy to help and even did it while showing her, making a batch with her in her own kitchen. Needless to say they got along famously and are both looking forward to actually being able to bake together in the same kitchen one day soon.

Mom even had the chance to meet Rachel's dads when they had come in to the kitchen while mom and Rachel were cooking together over Skype. I wasn't really introduced because the angle the laptop was set up no one could really see me and I didn't want to meet them over Skype first, it seemed that Rachel most likely agreed as she didn't try to introduce me when they came in. She just introducing my mom to them and the adults had a nice time talking for a few minutes while things were being mixed and Rachel didn't need to give any direct instructions. Over all it was a fun morning even with all the baking, but I was more than ready to actually spend time with Rachel in person now.

I place my bag by the front door along with my book bag, because I still have some homework I need to finish before Monday and move back towards the kitchen in order to let my mom know I was heading out. I round the corner of the archway to the kitchen to see and hear my mom softly humming to herself as she works on making the icing for the cupcakes, the second batch that we had already mixed, already poured and in the oven baking.

I smile at the sound of my mom's voice. It's really lovely and something I've not really heard since I was a little girl. “I'm heading out mom.” I say softly leaning against the archway frame as I watch her. I can't help the happy smile that spreads over my lips when she looks up at me a happy smile still on her lips. It's been a long hard road to get to where we are, to really have _my_ mom back, and not what she became under years of Russell's rule. In the end; the work, pain and tears was very much worth it. My relationship with my mom has never been better and I truly treasure it.

“Alright Quinnie, you have fun and make sure you call me when you get to the hotel and when you are heading home so I know you got there safely and when to expect you to be back, okay.” My mom says as she moves over to me. I nod obediently letting her know that I know the drill and that I will be the good little child and keep in contact with her. Mom wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead before she hugs me tightly. “Remember Quinn, the credit card is only for _'real'_ emergencies. If you are going to buy anything you will have to use the money from your account, so I hope you have kept track of it, like I taught you.” I'm told again when she pulls back from the hug. She has reminded me of this fact about five times since she had give me permission to go to Columbus for the weekend.

Not long after I moved back home my mom opened a checking account for me that my allowance was put into each month. She taught me how to keep track of my spending and that she wouldn't keep track of it for me after I had learned to do it on my own. I had a few mishaps at first when I forgot that my allowance was to cover my car insurance, car payment, and gas each month, but after that I did fine and was able to get quiet a bit saved so I knew I would have enough to do what ever I wished this weekend. I nod and roll my eyes, “Yes mom, I know. It's been over a year since I had an overdraft, you know. I promise, I've kept up with it.” I tell her with mild exasperation. I love my mom but what teenager doesn't get tired of being reminded of things they already know?

She pats my cheek and moves back over to her bowl of icing. “Alright sweetie. Go have fun, but not _too much fun_.” She raises her eyebrow at me letting me know exactly what she is meaning by _'too much fun.'_ I roll my eyes and try to ignore the blush that is heating up my face as I turn and head back to the front door, calling back as I enter the foyer that I love her and will call her when I get to the hotel. Once again, I'm left with her laughter following me out of the room.

When I pull up to Rachel's house I have a brief internal debate as to where I should park. I didn't know which car we would be taking for the trip so I wasn't sure which car I should park behind in the driveway. I come to the conclusion that it will be best to just park on the side of the street and let them tell me where to park before we leave. Which will be in just over an hour if Rachel takes after her dad, Hiram, in her need for plans and strict punctuality.

I grab my Cheerios' duffle bag and my book bag from the back seat, locking the car up and set the alarm before making my way up the driveway. I'm reminded of the last time I had come here. I had been apprehensive about coming to a party where alcohol and Rachel Berry would be in the same location. Alcohol had impaired my judgment enough that I ended up pregnant. I didn't want it to end up making me do something that would tip Rachel, or anyone else for that matter, off as to my true feelings for her. That fear was so bad at that time that I nearly didn't go at all. Even though it had been interesting to see Rachel drunk it was hard seeing her getting clingy with Finn, at first, and then Blaine of all people, later on. That kiss between Rachel and Blaine was especially disturbing.

I shake my head to dislodge those memories from my mind and focus on the reason I'm here now. I'm here this time under such different circumstances that it seems like that party was a life time ago. So much as changed in the months between that party where I was scared that my feelings would be found out and going out of town for the weekend with Rachel as my girlfriend. Now, I finally have her in my life the way I had always wanted and that pain and confusion from that time is now over. I only need to look forward now with the knowledge that we both deserve to be happy. With that happy thought I ring the doorbell.

I wait, a little nervousness starting to coming through as I think about how her fathers are going to react to me. It wasn't something I had thought about until now. Had Rachel told them about how I bullied her? Do they know about the hate and prejudices of my father? Will they hold that against me if they hadn't already put together the fact that I'm the Quinn Fabray, that is the daughter of one of the strongest supporters in Lima for anti-gay propaganda? My internal mini panic comes to a grinding halt when the door opens up and I'm face to face with Rachel giving me that special smile of hers and saying “Hi, Quinn.” in that genuinely happy tone of voice I heard for the first time last night.

“Hi” I say back to her, my previous panic moving to the back of my mind in favor of just enjoying the fact that I'm with Rachel again. My eyes take in her form as she stands there leaning sideways against the door frame looking at me. She's wearing a pair of cut off stone washed jean shorts that show off about the same amount of her legs as her skirts do and the thought of maybe being able to touch those toned, beautifully tanned legs is making my heart nearly beat out of my chest. My eyes finally move up from her beautifully bared legs – and equally bared feet – to see that she is most definitely not wearing an argyle shirt. It's a cutely faded pink 'Hello Kitty' tank top that hugs her torso amazingly.

It's the first time I've seen her in something other and her normal school type clothing, that weren't costume for a performance either. I have to admit it's doing wild things to my hormones right now. I am kind of disappointed that her hair is actually up in a low pony tail, but it still looks cute anyway. When my eyes find hers I blush at the smirk that she is giving me. I most definitely have been caught ogling her.

I raise my shoulder in a little half shrug and smile unapologetically back at her. I'm finally able to openly enjoy just looking at her, and I will never be sorry for finding her absolutely gorgeous. Not to mention I had seen her check me out in my heavily ripped and well loved light blue jeans, and my simple light green ribbed tank top and worn saddles. Rachel had told me that we would change at the hotel before we went to dinner so I should be sure to dress ultra comfortably for the drive. Her smirk turns into a smile as she reaches out and grabs the strap of my duffle bag that is slung on my shoulder and pulls me closer.

I go willingly – letting my book bag on my other shoulder slid down with a thump onto the porch – Rachel leans in and lightly brings her lips to mine in a slow sweet kiss. Since she is still standing just inside the doorway she ends up being at my height exactly. I slip my arms around her waist and she my shoulders and we pull each other that much closer. I can't resist her sweet lips anymore and let my tongue slip out and lightly run it over her lower lip that ends up slipping between my lips when I open my mouth. The sound of her soft moan and the feel of her tightening her grip in my hair as she opens her mouth to me, drives a needy whimper from my throat. My hands move up along her shoulder blades as I explore her mouth with languishing strokes of my tongue. Tasting every millimeter of that amazing mouth of hers. The whole time her tongue is caressing mine in a sensual dance that I will never ever tier of.

To my surprise she rips her lips from mine, panting heavily, and moves her lips down over my jaw and down to my neck; her hands tugging back my head a bit by her firm but surprisingly gentle grip on my hair. I am so incredibly glad I had decided to wear it down today. I never expected Rachel to be this passionate in this kind of way. I mean I know she is passionate about life and Broadway and her plans for the future, but if you listen to how Finn talks about 'making out' with Rachel, she isn't very involved in the process. Though I've heard him telling his buddies that she is an amazing kisser. This I do have to agree with. Everything else I think he was just too boring for Rachel to really get into it with.

I can't help the gasped “Rachel...” That escapes my lips at this bold move. I'm so turned on right now that it doesn't even matter that it normally takes boys months to even get this far with me. I rake my blunt nails down Rachel's back causing Rachel's to groan and suck on the area of my neck she was currently exploring with her wonderfully amazing mouth. This causes me to gasp and once again whimper out Rachel's name into her ear. I can tell by the way her hands in my hair tighten and the way her teeth lightly scrap over my skin, that she likes it when I say her name.

I never once imagined that this was what it was suppose to feel like when you made out with someone. That it was so consuming and filled with so much fire. Each time our breasts would press together as we moved or panted to gain air, I would feel that much more fire race through my veins. Her lips, tongue, and teeth on my skin was like lava coursing through me, not blood. The way she grips and tugs on my hair as though she is controlling and possessive all at the same time.

These new sensations adds even more fuel to this new raging molten core I didn't even know existed until Rachel Berry ignites it within me. It was everything I've ever read it was suppose to be in the stories, but never experienced before. And, God, so _so_ much more. Rachel's mouth finds mine again and she is pushing her tongue into my mouth as soon as her lips are covering mine. I willingly open up to her unspoken demand without single bit of hesitation. I find that I am submitting myself so very willingly to her desires and wants without a single bit of hesitation, because I want her just as much as she seems to want me. I, Quinn Fabray, am submitting to another person demands even if it's something I want myself, and it is the most intoxicating thing I've ever experienced in my life.

I've always had to have the control in all my other relationships. I had to set the pace and the tone of each and every detail within it. If they tried to do something I didn't give them premission to do beforehand then I stopped it all. Because I was the one in control. They had to submit to me and my demands not the other way around. They could kiss or touch me but it was on my terms. If they ever tried to be possessive or controlling I would rip them apart for it and deny them the chance to touch me at all.

Now... Now Gods I'm in heaven. This is surely what heaven is meant to be. This surely what _passion_ is meant to be. It's all consuming and I am willingly giving up all that control I've ever demanded before from others to this small passionate and dynamic woman that has deemed me worthy of the chance to be with her like this. I am hers completely even though she hasn't really asked it of me, I will spend my life trying to bring her every bit of happiness I can.

A soft cough from further back behind Rachel knocks me out of my Rachel indued haze. I snap my eyes open and Rachel pulls back from me to look back to where one of her fathers is standing looking partly amused but also partly embarrassed, if the light flush of pink coating his cheeks is anything to go by. “Rachel dear, you might want to let the girl inside the house before you ravish her next time. There is no need to give the neighbors a free show.”

My eyes goes even wider at the man's comment and promptly shoot to the ground in embarrassment. I can't believe I just did, or well, _let_ all that just happen while standing on the door step of Rachel's house where anyone could see us. I don't want Rachel's dads to think I have no manners and or no respect for Rachel. That I just wanted her for some fling or something. I want them to know that I'm with Rachel because I want to make her happy and because she makes me happy. I don't know how her fathers are going to react to this disrespect to Rachel's person. And that unknown is scaring me a bit. I mean the only father figure I've ever really dealt with is my own and I don't even want to think about that right now. I know she was the one directing most of what was happening between us, but I should have realized that her fathers would be near by and that is just something you do not do or let happen to a man's daughter when they can witness it, especially where everyone in the neighborhood can see too!

I'm distracted momentarily from my freak-out by Rachel snapping “Daddy!!” at her father before leaning down to grab my discarded book bag with a grunt. I come out of my embarrassment enough to try to take it from her, but she only brushes my attempt aside by grabbing my hand. “I wasn't giving the neighbors a ' _free show'_ I was _expressing_ my _happiness_ that Quinn is here, an-and it was rude to embarrass her like that.” Rachel chastises her father as she pulls me into the house and shuts the door behind us. My eyes can only rise up to somewhere around the vicinity of the man's knees before my face suffuses with heat and, I'm sure, turns completely red with embarrassment. Oh this is so going to be an uncomfortable trip now.

“Uh huh... Sweetie, any more ' _expressing of happiness'_ and I would have to bring out a hose and a bucket of ice to cool you both down.” he continues. A mortified 'Oh God' falls from my lips at his words and I so want the floor to just open up and swallow me whole. What the hell was I thinking, letting something like that happen right where everyone _'including'_ her _fathers_ could see us! For God's sakes how fucking stupid can I be! They are going to hate me and throw me out thinking that I'm no good for her now. My father had said I ruin everything and that I was worthless. Thinking of my father makes my hand automatically tighten onto Rachel's, as the continuation of thinking of him comes to the inevitable thought of ' _what if my father had seen us?'_

I have to fight hard to put that thought away, because he couldn't have seen us... He wouldn't be around here, now. He doesn't even know where Rachel lives. But the idea of him seeing us together is terrifying. I know my breathing because shallow and rapid, it's how it always gets when I think about what my father will do to me when I disobey him. I can only hope and pray the my father never finds out because that is something that would be disastrous and unthinkable.

I have to try very hard to tune back into what is going on around me. In my embarrassment and subsequent self induced panic I have worked myself into a kind of panic attack and I know I've completely lost track of what is being said around me. That in of itself is nerve wracking, as it can result in being unprepared for what follows the words. Being caught unprepared often leads to more pain than had I been paying attention. The thought of that pain makes me flinch violently and shudder suddenly when I feel a large hand come into contact with my shoulder.

“Quinn? Quinn, sweetie? It's okay, I'm not upset sweetheart. Please look at me?” is what I hear when the ringing in my ears finally pops clear and I'm able to hear again. I blink and slowly look up to find Rachel's worried and apologetic looking father leaning down a bit, so he wasn't that much taller than me and to get my attention, in front of me. I'm surprised to see him so close to me and to realize it's hand I felt on my shoulder.

He squeeze it lightly when I shudder again as the tendril of fear and adrenaline that spikes through me at his close proximity. I blink rapidly and take a small step back to gain a little equilibrium as well as distance between him and myself. Logically I know he won't hurt me, even if he is mad at what he saw Rachel and I doing. At least not while Rachel was around anyway, but it has more to do with self preservation in general to make sure there is always a bit of distance between me and any other adult males I'm around.

“Quinn are you alright?” Rachel's worried voice next to me gets me to turn to her and give her a smile. It's weak and a little shaky but it's there. I also squeeze her hand a bit to let her know that I am indeed fine. Rachel smiles back at me but I can see it doesn't reach her eyes like it does when she gives me my special smile. I can tell that my actions here have triggered her curious mind. Her eyes are roaming over my face trying to get a read on what just happened but she keeps my hand in hers continuously rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand soothingly as she continues to watch me.

I'm know she normally see me as very self assured and not easily intimidated around anyone. But she also doesn't know that much about how I was raised and I doubt she has really paid particularly close enough attention to how I am normally when around other men. She has rarely been in a position to see me around other men that are not teachers, and they never really get very physically close to their female suddens. The only exception to that general rule is Uncle Jack, as I know he would _NEVER_ hurt me.

I mean I do like to be around some men. Like Mr. Shue is a wonderful teacher and I know he wouldn't hurt me. He's even gone out of his way once to stick up for me when he saw my father get upset with me in the parking lot after the Glee Invitationals performance last year. My father had decided to come see it without telling me or my mother before hand. He also didn't know that Rachel Berry was in the group. When he figured out that he wasn't told this information by myself or even any of his contacts, he became absolutely livid when he saw me up there dancing and singing on the same stage with _her_ for the final number.

Later after my father had found me Mr. Shue had come up to us after he must have seen my father grab my arm and shake me by my car in the parking lot. He had made it clear with subtle conversation that he was aware of my father's anger and that he would be watching over me for anything out of the ordinary. My father didn't touch me that night thanks to Mr. Shue's intervention. My father seemed to just ignore the fact that I was even in Glee after that, for the most part, as long as no one brought it up.

“I'm sorry Quinn, I shouldn't have teased you guys like that. Rachel has told me this is all very new to both of you.” I turn my attention back to Rachel's father from my morose internal thoughts. I don't blame him for what happened so I give him a shy but genuine smile. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt, I mean he was one of the men that is responsible for how great Rachel turned out, so he can't be anything like Russell Fabray. I can't have him thinking he needs to apologize for something that he was perfectly right about. No matter how much I love kissing Rachel it was wrong to do it where we did it.

“No it's alright, Mr. Berry, I should have known better. It was rude and wildly inappropriate to do that in so open a place. I-I hope you know I hold nothing but the highest respect for Rachel and I would never, do something-” I try to explain and reassure him of my intentions were in fact very honorable even though first impressions could show quite the opposite.

“Quinn, please. It's alright. Unexpected, but perfectly alright. I've been there, hell at times I still am.” pauses and laughs shyly giving a little half shrug before continuing, “I understand. There is no need to apologize, and I have no doubt that you respect our daughter or she would have never agreed to be with you.” Rachel's father finishes after his interruption of my apology. I have to clamp down on the thought that Finn never had shown that he respected Rachel in the least, but I manage to keep that to myself and focus back on the man in front of me. I nod trying to accept what he has said a unsure smile trying to form on my lips.

It's hard for me to let go of my upbringing, even after all the therapy I've been going through. My father had raised me with the understanding that passion was wrong, no matter how or why it was expressed. And what Rachel and I were expressing was most definitely passionate. Then there is the whole issue of the expression of passion was between me and another woman that I have to contend with. So I try very hard to remember that I can be who I am now and that my mother loves me unconditional and is completely excepting of my sexuality and that I'm romantically involved with Rachel Berry.

“By the way, I'm LeRoy Berry, and that is Hiram Berry.” he smiles at me when he seems satisfied that I was indeed going to be fine and moves on directly into the introductions. Now that I've heard the names again I'm able to remember more easily who is who from the introduction my mom got this morning over Skype. Though is takes LeRoy mentioning Hiram's name before I finally notice that there is another, much taller man, standing right behind Rachel, his hands lightly resting on my girlfriend's shoulders.

Seeing him so close to Rachel makes my eyes widen at how much taller he is than her but as I look at him a bit more I'm kind of inclined to believe that Hiram is in fact Rachel's biological father. Though most would think it's LeRoy as he is much shorter than Hiram. LeRoy is only about three or so inches taller than me after all. It's when you look close and see them all together that height can be discounted and it's easy to see that Rachel has Hiram's nose and eyes. Along with various other features that show Rachel's parentage subtly. Though most wouldn't have know that if they hadn't seen Rachel's mother before. Shelby and Rachel share a great deal physically and personality wise. Thought about how Rachel ended up so short skips through my mind at that point but I brush it aside to focus back on the introductions as I don't want this chance to prove I'm worthy of their daughter to be squandered.


	3. Chapter 2 Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Part 1 of Chapter 2

* * *

  
**Done Pretending**   


 

By:  _Jaely_  


 

Chapter 2 part 2

 

I start to hold my free hand out to Hiram as he was the one I was looking at, at that exact moment in time then I remembered that it was LeRoy that was the one doing the introductions. I hesitate and look back and forth feeling like an absolute dork trying to come to a decision as to the proper etiquette and which hand I was to shake first. Hiram solves the problem by just reaching over Rachel's shoulder and taking my hand in his gentle, but firm grasp. “It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you in person, Quinn.” Hiram says warmly to me.

I give him a smile of my own, happy to see that I was finally figuring all this out and praying that I wouldn't make a fool of myself to much from now on. Desperate to make a good impression on my girlfriend's fathers. I mean most girls only have one protective father to contend with. With Rachel anyone that wants to date her would have to deal with _two_ potentially protective fathers. I think I understand now why Finn was so intimidated to come over to Rachel's place when he knew her father's were going to be home.

I push those thoughts aside feeling that if I can make a better 'second' impression on these men I won't need to feel like Finn did when ever he would come over to Rachel's house. So I let go of a bit more of my anxiety and use the manners that have been drilled into me since I was very young. “It's an honor to meet you, Sir.” I respond genuinely in a respectful manner a soft shy smile flitting over my lips.

“I am greatly looking forward to getting to know you better over the weekend.” I continue saying wanting to let Hiram know that I do have an interest in getting to know him, and husband as well. Just that It's Hiram that I will be spending my weekend with. Hiram beams at me and lets go of my hand which is taken up immediately by LeRoy in an excited though decidedly gentle grip. He more holds my hand than shakes it his gaze sweet and warm as he smiles at me. LeRoy's kind open expression really starts to set my mind at ease helping me to let my self induced panic from earlier to dissipate even more now.

“Oh manners, how lovely! What a novel concept in one so young. Rachel you must keep this one.” LeRoy teases gently, but I can tell there is a hint of seriousness just under the surface of his tease. I smile that it seems the faux pas from earlier is indeed a non issues and that they seem to be genuinely interested in me and excepting of me being involved with Rachel. I look from LeRoy to Rachel when she giggles stepping closer to me as she gives my hand an affectionate squeeze at her father's comment about manners. I squeeze her hand back thankful we are all joking around and moving on from what had happened when I first got here.

“Come in Quinn and have a seat. We still have time before we will be heading out. And _please_ , it's LeRoy and Hiram. It will get very confusing calling us Mr Berry and 'Sir' just makes us feel old so there is no need to be so formal.” Hiram says as he walks out of the foyer and into the living room in a kind of playful tone, which has me smiling at the humor he is showing. I kind of feel that he would have been sticking out his tongue or something to demonstrate his feelings of being made to feel 'old' when I use the term 'Sir'. That is just how it sounds to me by the way he talks and LeRoy's laugh followed by the shorter man turning to look at me gravely then winks before he follows his much taller husband out of the foyer. Once both men are out of the foyer Rachel steps up to me and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

“I'm sorry Quinn. I really didn't mean to get that carried away when I kissed you earlier.” I look down into Rachel's apologetic eyes and I could tell that she is blaming herself for my panic attack. I shake my head and cup her cheek gently, lightly brushing my thumb over her still slightly swollen lips. I can't have her regretting showing me her passion. Even if we were seen by everyone in the world I would never give up what we shared in the doorway. This time I think it's fine, because we needed that connection and it presented itself in that moment and I don't regret learning of that kind of passion because I will never settle for anything less now that that is what truly feeling passion for another human being is meant to be like.

I won't deny that I will make sure we are more respectful of our potential audience in the future, because it's just poor form and I feel disrespectful to just make out where anyone can see you. This afternoon was just an exception. I think we both are more inclined to keep that level of intimacy to ourselves in the future. I believe we are on the same wave length as to PDAs, such as holding hands, hugging affectionately, cuddling and snuggling, and even some light chaste kissing is fine. And in the future I think we will both be more mindful of our whereabouts even if we don't want to be, especially after what happened this afternoon. I know for certain I won't be forgetting about it anytime soon. But right now I don't want Rachel blaming herself for my panic attack. It was completely self induced.

“No Rachel, it's fine. I get... stuck in my head and in the past sometimes. It's not your fault. Remember Rachel, I was there right with you too. I was just as in the moment as you were. I've never...” I have to swallow then and stop speaking when my heart thuds hard in my chest suddenly and my pulse picks up at just the memory of what her lips did to me. I have to consciously take a few deep breaths to calm down enough before I can continue.

Even though I can speak again, my voice is horsed and deep, husky with the continued desire and passion I have for her coursing through my body. “ever felt the way you made me feel just a few minutes ago. Please don't apologize for that. It was beautiful and amazing and I want to experience that kind of passion... with you, Rachel... for as long as you will let me.” I had to lean in and press my lips against her forehead so I could get all of that out. At the end my voice takes on an almost prayer like quality. I'm not sure if I was praying for just what I was saying or not, but now I am praying silently that Rachel will let me share that passion with her forever.

“Rachel where did you put the remote control?!” We hear called out from, I'm assuming, is the living room. Rachel huffs and looks up at me with a playful apology at having to go, she turns and storms out of foyer. I'm following behind, trying valiantly to keep the desire to laugh at Rachel's indignation, from escaping from my mouth. Rachel sets my book bag down by a small grouping of other bags then continues into the living room proper. Her hands on her hips now her body standing tall, well as tall as she can be barefooted, with a the look of righteous indignation at the accusation being tossed so casually at her by her father. It's quite the sight to be sure and I'm enjoying how this is all playing out.

“Why is it you always blame me when the remote goes missing? I'll have you know that I haven't even turned on the TV today. So you can't blame me. It has to have been one of you two that misplaced it.” I can't help the smile that grows wider as I see Rachel stomp her foot when all her daddy does is raise his eyebrow in a challenge as though to say, _you really want me to go there_.Rachel draw breath to continue on with her rant when Hiram calls down from the stairs.

“Found it.” I look over at Hiram as he holds up the piece of electronics in question while making his way down the stairs. I lightly lower my duffle bag to set it next to where all the other bags have been placed in order to be totted out to the care when we leave, my eyes bouncing from one Berry to the next. Like some kind of three way tennis match or something. It's obvious the Berry men are enjoying taking the mickey out of Rachel. That they poke fun at her Diva like tendencies. I wonder if that is the reason Rachel is mostly able to ignore when certain other people in glee poke fun at her diva-ness from time to time.

“See I told you I didn't have any-”

“Where was it?” LeRoy runs over Rachel's assertion of innocence all the while maintaining his raised eyebrow challengingly. I'm actually impressed with the quality of his eyebrow raise. He's nearly as good as my mother is. I learned how to use my eyebrows to express a lot of things from my mother and one of the ones she has down pat is the one that is meant to show a Challenge to the recipient of side brow raise. Challenging and Intimidating are two of my best. Maybe the fact that she has to deal with it at home with her daddy is why Rachel has always been able to more or less ignore whenever I would do it to her.

“In Rachel's bathroom.” Comes Hiram's response, his voice clearly showing his amusement. I can't help the bark of laughter that bursts from my mouth at Hiram's final damning blow to Rachel's innocence plea. To which Rachel throws up her hands glaring at each of her father then shoots a glare back at me before huffing and storming off up the stairs past her grinning father.

LeRoy winks at me as Hiram hands him the remote and my giggles settle down. Once they die down, I look up at the stop of the stairs to see if Rachel is going to come back down. A slight frown begins to form on my lips when the thought that Rachel was really mad and thought that I was reverting back to being the bitch that in 'enjoyed' her humiliation. That Rachel is thinking I was making fun of her again. When that thought shoots through my mind I stiffened and started to stare at the top of the stairs with a deep frown and worrying my lip with my teeth trying to figure out how to fix this.

“She's not mad at you Quinn, just annoyed she got caught again. She is forever walking off with the remote and not realizing it. Then she sets it down somewhere and forgets she did it.” I look at him still biting my lip unsure if I agree with his assessment of the situation or not. Maybe he doesn't really know about our history with each other. If that's the case then he won't know that there is a very good chance that Rachel thinks I'm back to making fun of her.

“Umm do you mind if I go on up?” I ask quietly, finally deciding that I have to make this right and make sure Rachel knew that I wasn't making fun of her I just thought the whole thing was cute and very unexpected. First though I want to make sure they wouldn't be apposed to me being in her room alone before I just headed up to see her.

“Go on Sweetheart. We have a while before we will be leaving.” Hiram says kindly. I tell him a quick thank you and kneel down working my notebook from my book bag before heading up the stairs. I smile despite my nervousness when I see a door just down the hall that has a beautifully crafted, wooden gold star a fixed to it with an equally beautifully scripted _'Rachel Berry'_ in white on a darkly stained wooden plaque that was attached right beneath it.

I kind of expected their to be a _Star_ on her door when I thought of what her room looked like, I just thought it would be something cheaply hand made by her with glitter and highly bedazzled or something of the like. I never thought that it would look so beautiful and well like it really belonged there. It is like the sight of it was the most natural sight when you saw Rachel Berry's door, for it to have a real star with her name on it hanging right there.

I sigh softly when I stop at the door. The door itself is beautifully crafted wood stained a deep mahogany that reminded me of her lovely hair. I reach out and let my hand run over the wooden surface and find that the door doesn't only look beautiful it is a real wooden door not the hollow pressed wood that most doors are within a home. The door doesn't move in the slightest from it's mostly shut position due to it's weight and how gentle my touch was.

This allows me the chance to get a look through the four inch wide space to see just enough of Rachel's room to learn that it is done in a soft gentle shade of yellow and the furniture, I can see, has a rich mahogany finish just like her door. I finally take a deep breath and bring my hand up to knock softly on the door frame as to not force the door open more – even though I doubt it would – just in case she is mad at me and just wants to be left alone.

“Come in.” I hear her call without any hesitation and I bite my lip again as I slowly ease the door open just enough so I can slip in. I stand there just shifting from foot to foot, rolling and unrolling my notebook in my hands nervously as I watch her. Rachel looks up from her spot on the bed to look at me. She has one leg drawn up under her and the other dangling down the side of the bed as she sits on the edge. Sheets of paper and a notebook is laid out before her. When her eyes meet mine she smiles my special smile and I finally relax. Maybe Hiram is right and she's not mad at me. “Why are you all the way over there?” She teasingly asks me and I shrug in response.

“I'm sorry I laughed down there. I shouldn't have.” I say softly shifting again on the rich darkly finished hardwood floor nervously. Even if she doesn't seem angry at me I want to make sure she knows that I wasn't making fun of her. She blinks at me in confusion for a moment, then she smiles as she finally understands what I was referring to and waves her hand in the air in a clear dismissal.   “Oh that? Don't worry about it. It's a near daily event in my house. I do tend to walk off with the remote and leave it places. I will just never give _them_ the satisfaction of ever hearing me admit it.” She tells me smugly and I smirk at her stubbornness. It suddenly occurs to me that is no wonder we always have epic arguments. We are both so very stubborn. “Come here let me show you what I've figured out this morning between our texts, shopping and baking, via Skype.” She says as she holds out her hand in invitation as she speaks, which finally makes me relax fully.

I finally move the rest of the way into her room and take her hand as I get close enough. She smiles at me as she rubs her thumb over the back of my hand before she lets it go and gathers up the loose sheets of papers on her bed. I try and focus on what she picking up, but I don't get a good look at them until she hands them out to me. I set my notebook down on the bed as I take the papers from her hand, my eyes scanning the first page.

I'm shocked to see that it's hand written sheet music. It takes me a moment of reading the notes to realize that it has the underlining melody I had written in my notebook weaved throughout the music. “You remembered the song without writing it down?” I ask in shock. I mean I know she is very talented when it comes to music, but I didn't think she could remember a whole song after only reading it a couple of times. The music wasn't even written out just the key, cords and a few notations of a melody I happened to have come up with.

“Couldn't get it out of my head to be completely honest, Quinn. I kept humming the melody you had written and decided to just write out what I was coming up with.” I look away from the music to stare at Rachel in wonder. She is looking up at me with a soft shy smile before she looks back down at the notebook in front of her as she tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. I think she's self-conscious. I'm not sure, but I know I would be if I just confessed what she did.

“I've played a bit of what I could on the piano to make sure it works for the most part but I won't know for sure until I can get Dad to play it for me.” Rachel continues as she taps the pencil she's been holding on the notebook nervously. The movement draws my eyes from her to the notebook and I see she has written the lyrics down there along with what seems to be notes about tempo and pacing along with her initial ideas on the music.

“If you have a piano in the house I can play it now.” I say softly as I move my eyes back up to Rachel. I'm still slightly stunned that she was able to do all this in the last few hours. It took me over two weeks to get the melody I have down. I mean I'm great with music and I do have other pieces I have composed but it takes me awhile to get it all down. Right now in my hands I have nearly enough music to span the whole song and Rachel wrote it all out, by hand, in a few hours this morning. Rachel smiles up at me excitement clear in her eyes.

“Really? You can play the piano? I mean I can play enough to get by for my vocal practices and things but I can't play a complete composition. Obviously I can figure one out in my head by humming the various parts to see if it's more or less working but I can't put it all together on an instrument.” Rachel continues to ramble her brows furrowing together as she tried to explain her meaning. I smile lovingly at it just letting her go not bothering to even try and stem the tide of it.

I could have stopped her if I wanted to, but I wanted the chance to just listen to her beautiful voice and see how long she would go on. She looks absolutely adorable when she rambles and I figure now that if we aren't in a real hurry or in a big serious conversation why not just enjoy the feeling that the sound and sight of her rambling brings out in me. I no longer have to fight myself on what I feel for her so there was no real reason to stop her.

Before I would have to force myself to think of it as annoying anytime it happened. Until I finally did find it annoying, because when she did it these feelings I desperately tried to keep under tight control would flare up and I would become pissed off that the feelings weren't gone as much as I thought they should be. I would put all the blame on Rachel for making me feel these 'sinful' things each time she would do something I found endearing or adorable, like her rambling.

The audible click of Rachel's teeth meeting together suddenly as she stopped speaking completely brings me out of my musings about how adorable I found her, I can't help but grin lovingly at her. Even though I was doing a lot of thinking as she rambled away I was still listening to every single word she was saying along with filing it away for the future as I have always done with everything that comes out of Rachel's mouth within my presence. I watch her looking at me with wide slightly worried eyes as she starts to worry at her lower lip. I'm sure she is waiting for me to snap at her for going off on a seemingly irrelevant tangent.

I decide to just answer her question as though she had just didn't go on a three minute ramble with a kind and loving smile on my face as I keep my eyes on her. “Yes I can play the piano. I've been playing since I was four.” I say simply keeping my eyes on her as her smile returns, finally realizing I wasn't bothered by her mini ramble, I guess. “And you are adorable when you ramble.” I say with a smirk and quickly head right back out the door not even waiting for her response.

I hear Rachel squeak and scramble to grab all her papers and notebooks while she calls after me to slow down. I just smile wider continuing my way back down the stairs very much enjoying the fact that at home Rachel seems to be a bit disorganized. It's kind of a strange thing to learn about her, because at school everything is so very organized and even color coded. I really figured Rachel was OCD about such things and that I would see the same kind of organization within her personal space at home.

“That was quick.” Hiram says as he walks by the stairs as I am stepping down the last few steps. Hiram stops walking and glances down at the music still in my hands curiously. I grin at him sneaking a glance over my shoulder still hearing Rachel's grumbling voice further back then look back at her father with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

“Well I needed to find the piano.” I say as I bounce excitedly on the balls of my feet. I can hear Rachel now scrambling down the stairs behind me finally. Hiram's eyes flick over my shoulder at his daughter with amusement in his eyes then back to me and points around the to the right of the stairs.

“It's in the study through there.” Hiram says a little bit of a chuckle in his voice as she says it, then he just continues on his way to what ever he was about to do. I just call out a thanks and start walking again.

“Had you waited for one minute, Quinn, I would have shone you.” Rachel huffs indignantly as she kind of stomps behind me clearly annoyed. I just look back over my shoulder and smirk at her playfully. To which Rachel graces me with a shy blushing smile in return. It doesn't take long for me to find the piano and set myself and the music up so that I can play.

Rachel settles down on the piano bench next to me after placing our notebooks down on a near by table, seating herself so that she will not be in the way of my playing but still in a position to easily turn the pages for me. My first run through of the music I work through at one quarter tempo. Rachel keeps up with me turning the pages right on cue with my timing the entire way through. I then speed up to half speed on the next run through, once again Rachel keeping pace with each page turn staying quite otherwise just listening to me play and work out the music as I get a better feel for it's composition.

Once I am ready and Rachel has reorganized the music for me to start over again, I start my third run through. This time I go right to full tempo now that I have a good feel for how the piece is to flow and just go for it, a happy smile forming on my lips as it beautiful sound fills my ears and my soul. It's a lovely piano part and when I finish the intro, Rachel actually picks right up singing the lyrics right on cue. Thats when it finally clicks together fully for me, it's real and breathtaking. Tears start to come to my eyes as Rachel continues to sing.

The feelings I had been plagued with for so long, once again coming to the surface as her beautiful voice fills the room with the words I wrote. This song was a piece of my heart and soul, and Rachel, God, she has done an amazingly beautiful job of bringing out the depth of the emotions in each and every word and phrase within the music she wrote for it. Granted, it's rough and there is still a lot of work to be done, but when we get to the end of the music that is written I know we have a Nationals level song on our hands.

Clapping from the doorway brings me out of my thoughts and I see both of Rachel's fathers standing there. Hiram leaning against the door frame while LeRoy leans against him. They both have tears in their eyes and I can't help but look down at the keys of the piano again shyly. Reaching up occasionally wiping a stray tear from my cheeks. “That was so beautiful girls. I can't wait to hear the finished piece.” LeRoy says with a sniffle. I look back up when Rachel leans her head against my shoulder and wraps her arms around my waist soothingly. I know my cheeks are tinged with pink at the praise, but I ignore it and drop a loving kiss on the top of Rachel's head. 

“Thank you Mr. Berry. Rachel's the one that wrote the music that has really given the song so much depth.” I say softly with a shrug. Rachel's head pops up and looks at me incredulously before turning her eyes back to her fathers.

“She is being overly modest. All I did was add to the melody she had already laid out. Quinn really deserves the praise.” Rachel huffs out as she elbows me in the ribs lightly when I go to interrupt her. I can tell I'm not going to win this argument at this moment in time. When the men just chuckle at my plight I realize I'm not going to get any help from them either. so I just close my mouth and let her ramble on about how she thinks the music should go and how wonderful the song is in general.

When she mentions that she is thinking about only having the piano, guitar and drums accompany the piece, Hiram pipes up about bringing his guitar and that he would be willing to help us work out the guitar part of the composition once we got to the hotel. All and all it was an extremely productive and interesting conversation with everyone easily speaking in turn to add their own thoughts and ideas for everyone else to comment on.

By the time we had to leave we had worked out a bit more about the tempo and even a general idea for the guitar and some thoughts on the drums even though none of us know that much about them we are able to throw around some general ideas as to what we would like them to sound like and how it would add a really important layer to the song.

It was easy to see that Rachel had inherited her talent with music from both sides of her family line. Hiram was just as skilled with music as Rachel. Even while driving he would put in his two cents about a cord or tempo change in various places. As Rachel and I would work through the music in the back seat with the portable piano spread out over mine and Rachel's lap.

The drive went by quicker than any other trip I've ever taken to Columbus. We were able to finish the last of the basic outline for the music by the time we pulled into the hotel parking lot. I take out my phone, as Rachel puts away the music and keyboard, and text my mom to let her know that we made it to the hotel safely. Then we all pile out of the car and gather our things and make the trek up to the lobby to check in.

When we make it to the door of our hotel room Hiram hands Rachel and myself a key card and points to the door next to the one we have stopped at. “I'm going to trust you two to know what is right for your both pertaining to physical intimacy. Just remember that just because you can, doesn't mean you have to. Okay?” Hiram says softly his eyes kind and understanding the whole time he is speaking. My eyes shoot to the carpeted floor, as soon as he looks away to put his key in his door, my cheeks burning with embarrassment over what he was just insinuating that we might be able to do alone together.

I'm not really sure what Rachel's expression is as she was in front of me the whole time so I couldn't see her face, but the tone of her voice when she tells her father that she understood, kind of gives me a clue that she is annoyed and amused at the same time. Truthfully, I thought we would all be sharing the same room. It's how it was with my parents.

My father would never have trusted me to have my own room when we went on trips. I'm not sure if my mother would or not, now that he is gone. I guess she might considering she let me come on this trip to begin with. I follow Rachel into our room silently and set the bags that I am carrying down on end of the large bed that takes up a good portion of the room.

“Are you alright, Quinn?” I look to my right to see Rachel standing next to me fidgeting with her fingers her eyes showing her worry. I'm not sure why she is so worried so I smile and nod trying to reassure her that I am indeed just fine.

“Sorry, I was just thinking that my father would have never let me have a room on my own. I was a bit shocked that yours would, let alone let us share it with each other with no supervision.” I tell her with a shrug. Now that I'm no longer fighting my attraction to Rachel it's surprisingly easy to open up to her about what is going on in my head.

I don't talk about my feelings normally, which makes it tough in therapy at times, but I've been working on it every day. Forcing myself to open up more whether it be with my mom or my friends as well as during my twice a week therapy sessions. My therapist seems to be of the opinion that I've been taught that any kind of expression of my true feelings on something is wrong and inherently bad so I keep things bottled up.

I can't really disagree with her on her theory, but I don't know if it is as simple as that either. Whatever causes me to keep my feelings to myself, Rachel has always been someone that has been able to make me face things I would rather not face and I think my attraction as well as the fact that Rachel is a very genuine and honest person over all makes me trust her and therefore be openly honest with her more easily.

“Oh, well... Yes Dad and Daddy have been getting me my own room on trips since I was fourteen or so. Are you alright with sharing with me? If not I'm sure I can stay with dad.” Rachel's timidly shy voice brakes me out of my thoughts to listen to what she is saying.

“No No, Rachel I'm fine sharing with you.” I say once I get my mouth working. The thought that she felt I wouldn't want to share a room with her kind of stings a bit. I thought we were past that kind of doubt. But I guess I should be realistic about all this. Even though we have had an attraction to each other for a while now, I have not treated her very well in the past and I can see how that will have created some lasting doubt about my feelings for her.

I step close to Rachel and cup her cheek gently with my left hand. “Rachel, please know that I want to be as close to you as I can be for as long as you will let me. I have _dreamed_ about being able to be your girlfriend. To hold you.” I slip my arms around her shoulders as I talk about holding her. She in turn wraps her arms around my waist and sighs softly into my shoulder.

I don't think I will ever get tired of having Rachel in my arms and I continue expressing how much I enjoy being close to her. “To be so close to you without fear of my feelings for you is heaven ,Rachel.” I pull back to look down into her deep chocolate smiling eyes, then lean in close as I say the last part right against her lips, “To kiss your sweet lips.” I whisper it as though it was a prayer to God, just before I press my lips reverently against hers.

The lovely whimper of desire that slips from her lips as ours connect fully makes me weak in the knees. It's the most amazing sound I've ever heard. The sudden knock on the door that separates our room from Hiram's, makes both of us jump and pull apart but not away from each other. “Fifteen minutes girls!” Hiram shouts out giving us warning about how much time we had to get ready before we were heading out to do some shopping and then dinner.

“God Quinn, you are amazing.” Rachel says to me as she swallows thickly her fingertips coming up to trace over my lower lip when I turn back to look at her. I smile sweetly at her and kiss the tips of those beautiful fingers then take a step back.

“I could say the same for you Rachel, but if we don't get ready your dad just might revoke his acceptance about us sharing a room.” Rachel giggles and smiles back with a nod. We organize ourselves and our bags so that we can get changed and cleaned up. I quickly use the bathroom to wash my face and then let Rachel use the bathroom while to change while I use the main room. This allows us to both be ready in time Hiram knocks on the door again to let us know he is ready for us to head out.

The rest of the evening was spent going to various clothing and music stores as well as a wonderful dinner at a nice local restaurant. It seems they eat at the same place every time they come to Columbus, because they always have new and interesting vegetarian and vegan options, but they also have meat as well for when LeRoy comes with them. It's just after seven thirty as we make the short walk back to the hotel. We are idly chatting about working on the music for an hour or so once we get back to the room, with Rachel's hand lightly tucked into mine the whole time. The day and early evening has gone amazingly well and I can't help but hope the rest of the weekend goes just as smoothly as today seems to be.


End file.
